1. Field Of The Invention
This invention relates to a dispensing package for a solid deodorant. More particularly, this invention relates to a dispensing package for a solid deodorant which is made up of the solid deodorant, a container for the solid deodorant and a combined solid deodorant holding cup and container closure. The solid deodorant solid holding cup is movable with respect to the container to present the solid deodorant in a position for use or dispensing, and to thereafter retract the solid deodorant within the container to permit the closing of the container.
2. Description Of The Prior Art
Solid deodorants are now packaged in dispensing packages mainly in either an oval shape or a cylindrical or rodlike shape. In either such package type, the solid deodorant is elevated to a proper dispensing position, relative to a container element of the package, usually by a separate screw-type mechanism or occasionally by separate parts which slide relative to one another. In the case of a dispensing package that utilizes a screw-type or other elevating mechanism, the need for such an elevating mechanism increases the complexity of the package, and thereby decreases the reliability of its operation and increases the cost of its materials and assembly, and can lead to confusion in the use of the dispensing package by consumers who are not familiar with the operation of the elevating mechanism. Additionally, the use of a separate closure for closing such a solid deodorant dispensing package poses the risk that the closure and the container will become disassociated from one another during use, thereby leading to the possibility that it will not be possible to properly reclose the solid deodorant dispensing package after the use of the solid deodorant on one or more occasions, which is a nuisance to the consumer, especially when the consumer desires to pack the solid deodorant dispensing package for purposes of travel.